His other Student
by Lexi Destler
Summary: We all know the story of the Phantom of the Opera. A man that falls in love and is rejected. What the public doesn't know is that Christine Daae' wasn't the only one who received lessons from him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first phantom of the opera fan fiction. I do not own anything phantom of the opera I only own my OCs.

* * *

~Narrator-16 years ago~

It was a cold, rainy night. A young woman walks up the steps to the Opera Populaire, puts the basket in her hands down, knocks on the door, and begins to leave. A woman opens the door after hearing the strange knocking.  
"Bonjour est quelqu'un frapper?" (Hello is someone knocking?), she greets the outside.  
Not seeing anyone, she slowly turns to shut the door until she hears a faint whimper. She looks down to see a small box with a cover. She looked back listening to Monsieur Daae, Christine's Father, playing the violin. Meg and Christine played on the floor. They were nearly a year old dancing on the floor. She looked back to the small box picked it up and brought it in. She took the blanket off the box to see a small baby there.

"Oh my," Madame Giry says amazed.

"Madame Giry, I must be taking Christine home," Gustave Daae says holding his daughter

"Very well, monsieur," she says, letting them pass through the door. Christine and her father left the Opera Populaire. The little baby remained quiet. The little one couldn't have been more then a day old. Why is it not in the hospital? The baby wore a red outfit. Madame Giry found a note attached to the outfit. It read

* * *

_Dear Madame or Monsieur,_

_Please take care of my little one. She was born hours previous. I could not afford the bill to have a child. Her name is Victoria Johnson. I left her at this opera house for a promising future that I could never give her. I dearly love her. Make sure she knows that. Upon that note I wish you will treat her as your own. This is my farewell to my baby and I wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_  
_The Mother of Victoria._

Madame Giry looked at her own growing daughter.  
"Another girl to raise." Madame Giry sighs rather loudly. The lights seemed to have dimmed and Madame knew who it was. It was Erik the known phantom of the opera, Meg seems to flinch.

"What is this, Antoinette?" Erik asks coming over slowly noticing the small baby.

"A orphelin nouveau-né," (A newborn orphan.)responds Madame.

"What is her name?" Erik questions her.

"Victoria," was madame's answer.

"May I?" Madame Giry hands him the baby girl who was sleeping. Her eyes flutter open. She had beautiful big brown eyes that matched her tanned skin and dark brown hair. She seemed to smile at Erik her hands moved back and forth until he placed one of his fingers down. She grasped onto it knowing something along with living here would be promising. Erik smiles down to her and says,

"Petite fille si fragile, je vais vous aider." (Little girl, so fragile, I'll help you.)  
Madame Giry couldn't help but smile at the sudden attachment Erik had to this baby.

* * *

~Narrator- Two years later~

Christine and Meg were growing and were now three years old, but also little Victoria had grown too. She was now two and as sweet as could be. Christine and Meg loved her. Each had begun developing a love for dance- Victoria and Meg the most. Madame was a ballet instructer and believed it was only natural to teach Victoria, Meg, and Christine. Erik noticed Madame Giry teaching them how to dance he appeared to Victoria many times usually at night after the Opera Populaire was closed. He would look down at her in her crib and sing her a lullaby.

"My Victoria," he would say kissing her forhead while pulling a blanket over her, soon disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

~Narrator- Another year later~

One day Victoria walks down the hallway where there is a room that looks as a temple She sits down directly in the middle and hears music playing, a voice singing. She opened her mouth,

"Ahh ahhh ahhh," she sung. Erik, not knowing which of the three girls had sung, went back to playing. Erik knew that his Victoria would be a promising ballerina along with Meg and Christine. She called Erik 'ami musicale' or musical friend.

* * *

~Narrator- Another year later~

Victoria could clearly speak well for her age. She and Christine had more developed voices than Meg. Each day they would sing together in a triangle with simple notes of "ooo's and Ahhh's". Victoria and Christine had the highest soprano voices while Meg was just a knotch or two notes below them. Victoria was slightly higher than Christine. Erik heard their voices and when Christine went to leave with her father, he had sang to Victoria and told her to sing back. Her love in not only dance was evident; it was clear she loved to sing too. Her voice was good considering she was only 4 years old. She smiled always awaiting her teacher, her mentor, her friend to sing with her. She had seen him with a cloak on before he had also helped her practice a move Madame Giry had tried to help her practice.

* * *

~Narrator- Two years later~

Madame Giry took Meg and Victoria over to Christine's. Her father was lying in bed clearly ill. Death was upon him and she had come to the Opera Populaire to live with Meg and Victoria. They were overjoyed with being together, all were the best of friends. Christine had went with Victoria to the temple room where she had practiced with Erik.

"Come with me Christine," Victoria said.

"Ok," Christine replied, following Victoria. Meg and Christine had called her Tori. After she had said to call herself sat in the room together.

"Christine down here I come to learn from my teacher," Tori said chirpishly

"Tori, a teacher?" Christine asked confused.

"A teacher who has taught me to sing. Do you promise to keep this a secret?" Tori explained while asking her.

"I do Tori, I promise." Christine replied. That night Christine heard a voice who she believed was her Angel of Music that her father had sent her. She would sing and learn. Christine never questioned the voice, but instead listened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera, only my OCs.**

* * *

~Narrator-a year later.~

Tori was now age 7, but she wondered where her teacher, her mentor, her truest friend went. He hadn't sang to her, he hadn't appeared, she wondered if he had merely been a figment of her imagination.

"It had to have been real," Tori thought to her self sadly. She had heard a voice, a young girl's voice so beautiful, she knew it was Christine's voice. Quietly she went out of her room to go sing with her now that her musical friend was gone, as she neared the temple where Christine was singing, she noticed that Christine wasn't singing for pleasure, she was being taught, by the one Tori had called her friend. Clearly upset that she wasn't learning anymore she became a part of the shadows, following Christine whenever she went to sing with her Angel of Music. Tori learned how to sing, but not directly like she once did before Christine had come to live there. One night Tori had heard Christine sound so beautifully, she didn't stick around for their lesson. They were already singing a duet so she decided to head to her room and cried softly to herself.

"Why doesn't he want to teach me anymore? What did I do wrong? He promised he would teach me."

She cried and Meg came in to see Tori covering her face crying.

"Tori, why are you crying," Meg said getting up and comforting her.

"He no longer wants to teach me" Tori cries with tears still coming from her eyes.

"It is OK we can find you a new teacher," Meg comforts her while rubbing her back.  
She looked up at Meg and said nothing only went to her bed crying herself to sleep.

~Present Day- Tori~

I still was upset that my musical friend no longer came to teach me. He had only taught Christine. Everyone knew of her talent and Meg's, but I decided to stop singing because I was hurt tremendously by the one I trusted.

"Tori, Meg come on we have to hurry," Christine whispers a bit loudly over to me and Meg.

"We're hurrying Christine," Meg replies.

We run down the stairs and Carlotta is singing. Oh my... My ears are probably bleeding. Christine, Meg, and I rush down the stairs and into our positions. While we are dancing we hear that there are new managers. They come over and Madame Giry shows them around.

"We take pride in our ballet."

"I can see why."

"Especially with that little blonde angel."

"My daughter, Meg Giry."

"And that exceptional beauty; no relation I trust."

"Christine Daae: promising talent Monsieur Firmin. Very promising."

"Daae you say? Any relation to the Swedish violinist?"

"His only child. Orphaned at seven came to live and train in ballet."

"An orphan you say?"

"I think of her as a Daughter also"

"Now what about that young girl there, the one who sticks next to them."

"Victoria Johnson, a very talented young lady. I found her here on the steps 16 years ago."

"On the steps?"

"She was an orphan before Christine, orphaned on the day of her birth. I also raised her as my own."

"Oh, you don't say."

"Gentleman if you would kindly stand to one side!"

I was dancing behind Christine and Meg we finished the song perfectly, but Carlotta decided to throw a fit the new managers groveled to keep her. She sang "Think of Me" as a request from one of the new managers. The curtain fell on her. She left the opera house and I suspected that would be one of the last times we would hear from her again.

"He is here the Phantom of the Opera," Meg said shakily towards me and Christine.  
I looked up and saw a cloak that looked awfully familiar. Could it be? I walked down to the temple I heard they want Christine to sing. Traveling down these halls again that seemed so foreign almost brought a tear to my eye. I heard a voice I knew all too well. I sighed loudly it was my musical friend.

"Ami musicale?" The soft singing stopped abruptly.

"Tori?" I looked no one was there, but I knew it was him.

"Yes, monsieur."

"Where have you been, ma petite fille?" I looked down.

"Your little girl is gone!" I cry while running out of the temple room. I was crying because I knew that he was the one who left me alone. My dreams of becoming a singer were ruined after I heard Christine. That night after our performance Christine went into a room and a young man went in there. My musical friend was not the only one who was attracted to her. I recognized him as Raoul, her childhood friend. Everyone went home and the Opera Populaire had closed. The candles blew out, and I saw Raoul struggling to get into Christine's room. I heard my musical friend's voice, I had not seen him in years.

* * *

_Please review, I want to know your thoughts. I also want to thank my beta JMatisse91 for helping me so far._


	3. Chapter 3

~About an hour later~  
I knew no one was on the stage at this time of night. I had opened my mouth and sang "Think of Me". A tear escaped my eye. It actually meant something to me. I wanted HIM to think of me. I remembered what he looked like the last time I had seen him. He had a half mask on, slicked back hair, and a cloak. As I sung, I felt someone watching me. I started a new song that kept playing in my head one that my musical friend had sung to me so many nights ago. I finished the lullaby softly.  
An overwhelming feeling of being watched grew stronger. I heard clapping, but did not bother to turn around.

"I never knew you could sing that well without my lessons." I knew that voice. He was talking to me again, and had caught me singing his song for me.

"Ami musicale?" I asked. Of course I already knew, but I wanted to be sure.

"Yes, ma Petit ange." I start to walk away. I didn't want to talk to him again after he abandoned me.

"Why are you walking away from me?"

"I have nothing to say to you, monsieur."

"Why is that?"

"That lullaby you sung to me as a child, you must not have meant it." My back was still towards him. I didn't want to see him.

"Of course I did. Every word."

"Then why did you abandon me?" Tears brimmed my eyes

"I never abandoned you."

"You betrayed me."

"I would never-"

"Y-yes you did!" He put his hand onto my shoulder comfortingly.

"How?" Was he really confused or did he enjoy my being hurt?

"You traded me for Christine."

"She had talent, and she needed someone."

"Yes, and you left me for her."

"Let me see you."

"I don't want you to see me."

"I have already seen half of you."

"I don't care. I don't want you to see me." Tears had made a line down my face and I begin to walk away again. I pause when his hand rests over mine, and slowly turn around to face him. My eyes met his and I could have sworn I melted. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking. His eyes widened when he saw my face.

"You have grown since I last sung with you."

"I suppose when you choose to leave a friend, you miss out on them growing."

"I didn't mean I didn't watch. I did, from a distance."

"I am the same as Mademoiselle Christine Daae"

"No you aren't Tori, you will forever be, ma Petit ange."

"And what is Christine to you?" He looked away not meeting my gaze. I knew it was something more.  
He goes to open his mouth. I put my hand up looking away.

"You don't need to say anything. Your eyes say everything-" I interrupted going back "-You didn't just leave me for the sake of her talent, you left me because of your love for her. Good night, monsieur." I tore away from him and ran to my room. Not once did I look back. He hurt me and from what I saw back there, he wasn't my musical friend anymore. He was Christine's lover. I reached my room and I lay down on the bed. I held my knees to my chest and wept.

~Erik~  
Ma Petit ange, what happened to her? I remember holding her as a baby and remember as she looked at me with such happiness in her eyes. What I saw in her eyes today was nothing but sadness. I head back into the room with the mirror whenever I heard a voice crying, that sounds a lot like my angel. I heard the sniffles and followed them. I saw a door cracked open I knew it was Tori, her voice couldn't have been missed. I heard her sing through her tears.

She cried some more I wanted to touch her shoulder or do something at least so that way I can comfort her. I do love Christine Daae, but Tori has always been, ma Petit ange.  
I saw her lay down she had cried her self to sleep, I realized in that song she sang she had said, "I spent too many years fighting back tears." How long has she cried over my simple absence? I opened the door she looked like she was dead in her sleep. No emotion on her face. It was pale, and her features were still. I walked closer to her bed, I kiss her forehead and before I disappear into the darkness I say her name.

"My Victoria." I whispered.  
I head back to where I stay the catacombs below the theatre. I looked to see Christine was still asleep. She fainted after seeing the wedding dress. I played some music and it must have been a few hours because she came over to me caressing the side of my face that wasn't covered by the mask. I couldn't tell what she was doing until she had pulled my mask off completely. I pushed her away singing angrily. How dare she do this to me?!

"Fear can turn to love." I sang to her and after I had sung she hands me my mask back.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."  
I take her back and I sit down at my desk to write a few letters.

~Victoria~  
I wake up hearing our new managers singing about the phantom of the opera's notes. I hear Carlotta singing. I run down to where they were. I see Madame Giry and Meg; they motion for me to come over.

"Miss Daae has returned. I thought it was best she was alone."

"She needed rest." They look at me.

"May I see her."

"No monsieur she shall see no one," I sang like they did.

"Will she sing, will she sing?" Piangi and Carlotta sang with a heavy accent.

"Here I have a note." Madame Giry gave the managers the note.

They read it and I know how they feel when he says that Christine is the leading lady for IL MUTO. I do agree with him picking her though she is a better actor and singer than Carlotta who would play the page-boy the silent role. When they each say that Carlotta will be playing the lead and that Christine is playing the page-boy I speak up.

"Messieurs, don't you think that is a little drastic?"

"The world wants Carlotta."

"Did the world tell you that?"

"No smart mouthing me, mademoiselle!" Monsieur Firmin scolded.

"Monsieur, his warnings are very clear. If you don't listen, he may ruin the show."

"Have you slept with the patron like Mademoiselle Daae?"

"What? Is that what you think this is? Monsieur, I can assure you that is not the case."

"Be quiet we have work to do for Carlotta to sing because if she doesn't we're doomed."

"Your doomed if she does sing!" I felt a hand slap my face.

"She is our star and always will be!"

I go outside while they rehearse. I knew something bad was to happen to the new production.  
I was about to go over to the park when a man had snatched me and pulled me into the alley. I screamed for dear life.

"Oui, this one is a keeper." He smelled my hair.

"No please."

"Young girl, I am a debt collector and your mother never paid her bill."

"My mother left me when I was a baby."

"Yes I know that, but I guess she thought that I wouldn't have found you down here in Paris." He flips out a knife. "You will be her money for her debt. So tell me, are you a virgin sweetie?" I breathed in. NO, this can not be happening to me.

"Yes. Please let me go."

"Oh may God forgive me for the sin of fornication I am about to commit."

"Oh God, please no!"

"Yes young one. You will help your mother's debt and in turn you will be a woman." He pulls my hair out of its bun and cuts away some of my dress at my shoulders. He decides to make a long cut from the top of the material down to where my corset ends. He rips the dress open. I began to cry.

"Be quiet there is no reason to cry!" He roughly throws me against the hard brick wall. I continued to cry out.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE!" He pulled my hair forcing me to look at him he looked down at my skirt smiling he takes his knife and rips it off slowly. The only thing that came to my head was calling out for my Musical friend

"AMI MUSICALE!" I screamed with all my might. I felt him put his hands around my neck choking me causing me to not be able to breathe properly. His weight shifted I stood there watching as the one who had me in a choke hold was now being choked by a noose. He gasped his last breath and as he fell I saw my Musical Friend standing there with a look of pure anger; his eyes soften when he saw me. I faint into the cold snow I was only wearing my corset and whatever was left of my silk undergarment.


End file.
